


The Acceptance and Initiation of Team KNGS

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gay Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, Team KNGS is older then Team STRQ, Trans Character, fuck it, is their good tags for this?, my going through the motions of how my fan team came and developed during beacon, set about 20 years before the start of RWBY, this work will focus on their initial acceptance and the initiantion leap thing, x3 combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Team KNGS learns of themselves going to Beacon..





	1. Discovery of Acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> TEAM KNGS's first steps. Yes it did take me a while to figure out names that worked for KNGS.

**Kaine**

Ozpin and K**** stared at each other wordlessly. 3 years since K**** was rescued from the cult that created them. A perfect soldier they are. Centuries of eugenics and deadly training to create a tool meant to kill. When Ozpin learned of the child, and a child they are, he requested of his inner circle that the child be sent to Ozpin for training under proper care.

It was K**** that broke the silence, "What do you want of me?" they asked, a tinge of anger and boredom in their voice.

Ozpin coughed and corrected himself, "I believe your training under me directly is done, you have done quite well in terms of combat and infiltration, but I believe it's high time you learn how to be a person."Ozpin said in that kind yet authoritative voice he uses when teaching.

K**** looked confused "What do you mean "A Person", I am me" responded K****

Ozpin sighed "I want you develop social skills. Be someone, not just a weapon."

Ozpin had tried to oversee K**** into a more functional individual in social situations, but K**** thoughts always turned to murder.

Ozpin continued, "At Beacon, you will interact with fellow teenagers and develop actual social skills. You will also learn how to fight Grimm more effectively as a member of a team"

K**** resigned themselves. K**** deferred to authority, and knew Ozpin as the highest authority. "Fine, when do I start"

Ozpin smiled."New school year starts next week. I will give you the clothing and tools required to be a proper student".

 

**Nissa**

 

Nissa stared in joy at the email, stunned in joy. She knew this would happen, yet was stunned with joy. 

Sara came into her room, worried after not seeing Nissa for a while "What's wrong" asked Sara, concern in her voice

Nissa smiled even brighter and turned to Sara, "I was accepted into Beacon mother". Nissa, a poor runaway living a barely functional Earth Mother temple, was going to be moving into the most prestigious Hunter academy in Remanent.

Sara smiled amused, "Well it was obvious, you were top of the class at school, rivaled only by Sebastian" Sara approached to hug Nissa, a hug which Nissa reciprocated tightly.

"Come, lets get dinner somewhere fancy, my treat" Sara said happily, and Nissa started crying 

"You have done so much for me. Housing me when I ran away, tolerating my vigilantism, hiding me from the authorities, patching my wounds, giving me my sword and feeding me my meals" Nissa said while crying, which prompted Sara to joyfully weep as well.

"Think nothing of it" Said Sara, "I am a servant of the Earth Mother, and all of that was my duty as a priestess" Sara sighed, and said more "Whats more, you are my daughter, legally at least"

"I love you mom" Said Nissa, as she composed herself "Don't think for a second you are not my mother. You were my mother even before those papers were signed."

"So where do you want to eat?" replied Sara

"I am thinking the South Shade place near the Agri district" responded Nissa as she composed herself and got ready.

 

**Gold**

 

Gold was in hyperfocus mode, repairing her beloved gun TIM. Music that helped in consecrations blared in her lab. The lab was dark save the glow of her tools and the light on her head. Nothing could turn her away from her beloved SCIENCE!!!

*PING! PING! PING!* except maybe the priority alert ringtone on her scroll. She shutdown her tools and the music and picked up her scroll swiftly.

"Huh, accepted into Beacon. NEAT" She chucked the scroll back after confirming that yes she accepted the acceptance. She turned back on the music and reawakened her tools. She got back to work with renewed purpose.

 

**Sebastian**

Sebastian was in prayer. So were his mothers. They had read the email and confirmed it. Sebastian, a son of a stripper and a bouncer, was accepted into the most prestigious school on Remnant. They prayed in thanks to the Earth Mother for blessing them in such a way.  

It was Sif that ended her prayer first, then Barda. They stared at their son.

Sif snapped her fingers at Sebastian's ears to confirm that he was lost in prayer. A look of concern grew on her face. "Do you think getting him into the faith was a mistake" Sif asked, concern growing.

Barda retorted, "It was your idea to get him into the ideals of the Earth Mother, to raise a human with the ideals of the Faunus religion." Barda smiled "Besides, him being faithful has kept him out of trouble and probably helped him get into Beacon"

Sif grimaced "I know it was my idea, just never thought he would take to it so.......... enthusiastically", Sif got up "Last time he started praying like this was 3 months ago after he passed his finals, and he did not get up in an hour"

Barda sighed as she got up"I give him 1.5, maybe 2 hours before he wakes up this time. Let's prep a celebratory dinner of some of his favorite foods and maybe do some early packing." Barda smiled

"Probably do some shopping in that time. We won't have to feed him for some time given him going away. We can probably afford the splurge on the pricier stuff." Sif said happily

Barda sighed once more "Even though he will be in contact with us via vidcall, I will miss him" 

Sif sighed, "Me to". They left for the kitchen

A smile grew on Sebastian's face. He heard every word his mothers said of him and was thankful. Plus he looked forward to the meal, for which he was also thankful for. He returned to deep prayer to give thanks for these things, for all the blessings in his life.

 

 

 


	2. Arrival At Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple ride, simple introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team KNGS meet, for 2 again, for 2 for the first time.

Nissa stared out of the ship that would take her to Beacon. All those years suffering public school would be worth it. Out of poverty and into a life of luxury, or at least a place with free meals and warm beds.

She, over the voices, heard a voice, in a familiar prayer.

She turned and saw him.

"SEBASTIAN" she shouted happily, getting the attention of the large young man across the ship.

"NISSA" shouted the bear of a being as he charged at the short lesbian

The embraced in such a way that only the solidity between 2 friends who have been through familiar hardships could do.

As they separated, drawing the attention of the crowd with their shouting adoration for each other.

 

K**** stared at the shouting gays, mostly because they were the most stimulating thing on the dull ride, but then something caught their attention.

"Is that FN-47 carbine?" Asked Gold, a look of curiosity on her dark face. 

"Yeah" responded K****, bored of the shouting gays.

"Can I examine it" asked Gold

K**** looked the young woman over. On her lap she had an fairly advanced looking energy pistol stripped to component parts that she seemed to be upgrading. They figured it was safe, the young woman probably just wanted to examine the tech, the FN-47 was a fairly new model.

"Sure" K**** handed the gun over.

Gold gave the gun a gleeful look over, quickly transforming it from carrying mode to carbine mode to sniper mode and back. She handed it back and enthusiastically returned to her pistol, struck with inspiration.

They talked a bit more over guns during the travel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I never refer to Kaine by her deadname or use He/Him pronouns to describe her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand sleeping hall. More calm meetings.

The halls were lined with mattresses, students had their last sleep before initiation.

Sebastian sat meditating in prayer, a ritual to that he found to let himself sleep properly. He muttered his prayer, as to not wake fellow men. 

One who is not a man however, not to their knowledge yet, heard the prayers and inquired.

"What are you doing?" K**** ask, looking for some stimulation. K**** was trained to fall asleep instantly, but was curious.

"I Am Praying To The Earth Mother, A Ritual That I Have Done Since I Was But A Lad, And It Lets Me Sleep For Exactly 8 Hours" replied Seb, not perturbed

K**** moved their-self into the same position of prayer and started praying the same prayer of sleep, curious to see if the ritual worked.

"Ah, A Fellow Faithful, Good, Let Us Pray Together" Seb said in an exited whisper

They prayed together. When they finished, Seb fell on his back into a deep sleep. As K**** look upon the large man, a mild feeling of envy started to blossom. So peaceful Seb looked, perhaps K**** would inquire more into the faith of the Earth Mother.

 

Across the hall in the woman's section, Nissa had finished brushing her teeth and was walking to her spot when she saw a familiar pride flag button on another student's bag. She looked to it's owner and saw Gold.

"Nice pride badge, who made it" inquired Nissa, wishing she was in something more presentable then tattered pajamas and messy hair.

Gold responded with a look of minor joy "Made it myself, I can make you one if you want" she said to her fellow lesbian.

Nissa smiled, "that would be nice, same flag please" she responded.

"Gold" Gold said extending her hand.

"Nissa" said Nissa said as she extend her in kind.

After they shook hands and traded numbers for later get a later together, nothing serious just friendship starting, Nissa went to her bed and Gold fell asleep, both smiling and impressed with themselves after being able to talk to a cute girl without messing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride flags exist on Remanent. I have said this so shall it be. 
> 
> Kaine seeks peace of mind. She envies the peace of mind religion has brought Seb.


	4. Leap, One of Faith, Others Just A Leap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am operating under many hcs and assumptions of how Beacon works.

Jump time, or approaching it.

 

Nissa and K****, among a few other students, who's semblances or weapons who not allow them to survive the fall, requested and had been given Grav-Dust Fall Inhibitors, to let them fall into the Emerald Forest safely. They knew about this because Nissa and K**** were not idiots and read the online syllabus like they were supposed to.

Nissa approached Sebastian as Headmistress Azalea gave the speech explaining what would be happening.

"See you on the other-side brother?" Nissa whispered as she got onto her spring. 

"May The Great Flow Guide Us Together" Seb responded.

They bumped fists and got ready

Gold was doing math in her head, calculating fall speed and distance, determining how much of her semblance to use as to not be wasteful as well as to calm herself.

K**** was doing similar thing, math to calm themselves. 

 

Azalea pushed the button and multiple TWANGs sounded as the students were cast into the sky. The fall-inhibitors activated, slowing down those with them. 

 

K**** landed softly and discarded the inhibitor. One time use to be collected later by the staff of Beacon as to not waste the Dust. They used their semblance, sending out a soft wave of aura to collect data on their surrounding, a simple but effective semblance, especially for one raised to be a weapon. Sensing no Grimm, they set off to the forest center, giving off aura pulses to check for students or Grimm.

Nissa landed in a tree, and discarded the inhibitor. She took out her rapier, Sara, and a shitty machine pistol she did not even bother naming and set off. Her semblance was a hyper-sonic scream. She thought about using it to attract the attention of Seb so they could become official partners, but decided to save the Aura and just get going. 

Gold was in a panic. The spring had thrown her farther then she had predicted and now she was unsure of where she would land. She doubled up on her semblance, an ability to create barriers, and hoped it would prevent her from going splat. She saw the ground come at her fast and prayed to every god that her semblance would hold. It did, but she did something she did not know she could do. She bounced. Her Semblance redirects energy at it's source, and it redirected the impact energy back into the ground, sending she and her bubble flying. She screamed her prayers as she flew through the air.

Seb was fast approaching the ground. No inhibitor and only a trench knife and a pistol he could not afford the ammo for weapons. One might assume him mad for trying such a thing. But Seb knew this day would come and trained for it. For days before he came to Beacon he had been throwing himself off increasingly large buildings to test if what he was doing would work. It worked then, and as he fell at terminal velocity, he prayed to the Earth Mother that it would work now.

He charged himself with Aura and hit the ground. He felt the impact as he created a crater in the forest. He lived unscathed. He did the mental math as he looked into his mind to see how much Aura he had left. Surviving the fall like that took 60% of his Aura, and he was a man with a lot of Aura. Satisfied with the results, he set off, singing hymns designed to put him in a mood that would not draw Grimm. But over his hymns he heard prayers of fear, and set off in the direction of them, now singing prayers of battle. 

Nissa saw the one called K**** stalking through the trees. They looked calm, probably in a mental state not to attract Grimm. She had heard rumors about this person, a being more weapon then human. Not the person Nissa would associate with, and was about to set off until she heard them speak. 

"Want to be partners" K**** asked, almost awkwardly. Nissa was about to deny them, but then heard 2 things. Screaming prayers of fear and shouting prayers of rescue. She recognized the voice of the former as the Gold, the fellow lesbian Nissa met last night, with the latter belonging to Sebastian. Nissa put 2 and 2 together and realized that not only was Gold in trouble, but Seb was probably going to rescue her.

"Fine, but we follow the prayers to help Gold out" Nissa responded. She did not worry for Seb, Seb learned how to kill Grimm as soon as he learned how to read, but Gold sounded in genuine peril. Nissa turned to look K**** in eyes to lock them down as partners.

"Understood" Responded K****. They locked eyes and the future wives gazed into each other souls, if briefly.

 

"Oh Gods, Help Me" Gold prayed as she desperately tried to repair her main gun, TIM. The energy canon had been damaged in the bouncing and Gold only had a basic tool kit and was not in a good state of mind. Her panic had drawn Grimm, 5 Beowolves, which were clawing outside her barrier.

Suddenly, an red beam of energy incinerated one of the wolves. Sebastian screamed hymns of battle, trench knife out and revolver drawn as he lept into the fray. He used his Purging Gaze to incinerate another as he stabbed, bludgeoned and kicked a third.

Seeing salvation, wolves drawn to the screaming warrior, Gold took out her pistols and fired at the other 2 wolves. The pistols were meant as back ups, but against simple Beowolves they did their job.

The wolves slaughtered, the 2 locked eyes. They knew what this meant, though neither minded.

"Thank you so much" Gold said as she applied repairs to her main gun, "I thought I was a goner"

"Think Nothing Of It Partner" replied Seb as he stowed his weapons. He sat down breathing heavily.

"You OK? I know you dealt with those Grimm quickly, but I don't think it would that exhausting" Gold asked as she applied the finishing touches.

"My Semblance, My PURGING GAZE, Requires A Lot Of My Strength, I Am Down To About 38% Of My Aura Because Of Both That Conflict And Surviving The Fall" Seb replied, collecting himself

"Damn, you just tanked it? Impressive" Gold said, activating TIM to ensure it was in working order "I am down to about 60% with all the bouncing I did and holding off those Grimm."

"We Should Be Fine, But Best Avoid Conflict Today" Seb said as he got up "Our Mission Is To Retrieve The Relics That Will Assign Us Teams, I Want To Be With Someone In Particular"

"The White Haired Girl Right? Nissa, I Met Her, You Have History Right" Gold asked after confirming her prescous cannon was working.

"Yes, She Is My Best Friend And I Intend To Be On Her Team" Seb said as he moved in the direction of the temple.

" Oh, Gold Godwin by the way." Gold said, remembering that they did not even know each others names

"Sebastian Magdalene" Seb said, stopping as he realized the same thing. They moved together, with Seb leading the singing of anti-Grimm prayers. 

The 2 groups found each other, Nissa and K**** following the sound of prayer. They hugged, though K**** awkwardly and made off to the temple.

Knowing from the Syllabus the method of team choosing, the team picked the black bishop pieces. They encountered some Grimm, but Seb and Nissa taught K**** and Gold the method of suppressing negativity through hymn and made their way to the pick-up location.

 

"K**** Jameson, Nissa Grey, Gold Godwin, Sebastian Magdalene" Headmistress Azalea stood at the podium, flanked by her young assistant Ozpin.

"You have chosen the Black Bishop pieces, thus I dub you Team KNGS, led by K****"

Team KNGS smiled and cheered, even K**** could not help but crack a smile. They watched the rest of the assignments happily.

The rest of their lives, a wonderful friendship, truly began that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume Jaune was an idiot and did not read the online syllabus.


	5. And They Were Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new team gets settled into their room.

 The team dragged their various suit cases and other property to their assigned room. It had been a long day, they needed sleep.

4 beds, K**** took the one to the far right, nearest the closet and sat their things down, and started moving their casual clothing and uniform into the closet. Nissa set her small amount of luggage at the foot of her bed, left of K****, opened one case to grab a tank top and panties and began to strip down to change into them

Gold, as she moved the bed left of Nissa, stared, initially at Nissa's boldness and lithe body, but then the scars that ran along Nissa's form. Nissa was damaged. Knife wounds mostly by the look of it, but some looked like bullet holes. Gold would probably have to ask once she earned Nissa's trust how Nissa acquired such damage. 

Seb took the left most bed, like Nissa he set his things down at the foot of his bed to planning to sort them later, and began to strip down.

Gold stared, again at the boldness of him, though worried he did it to offend her and Nissa, when Nissa put a comforting hand on Gold's shoulder.

"Don't worry about them" Nissa said "Seb is gay and was raised by 2 women, no man respects women more then he, his family just has a very casual attitude about nudity"

"Much To Your Joy" Seb said, his large hairy glory in full view "My Mothers Are Still Not Sure How To Feel After That One Sleep-over" he moved to the bathroom to shower.

"I told them I view them as mothers just as much as I view Sera, I was joking when I said they kick started my puberty" Nissa said guilty

Gold stared awkwardly between Nissa and Seb. This is not the kind of information she wanted to know. She took out her PJ's, feeling it was safe to change into them. K**** struck her as a safe person to be around.

Speaking of K****,  they were changing with out really worrying as well. Their body was also scared up, in almost a similar way to Nissa, similar body type as well, tight muscle with not a lot of body fat. Combat, Gold thought, these 2 had seen real combat before. From what she had seen Seb lacked anything resembling scaring that she could see, and she saw a lot, but he was built for combat, muscle, practical muscle at that. She stared down at her pudgy form. The only scar she bore was a appendix removal scar and while she had training she also had some fat that her teammates lacked. She did not mind her body, but as she looked between her team mates she realized something.

"Sebastian, Nissa, can I take a look at your weapons?" Gold asked

Seb had gotten out of the shower and retrieved his trench knife Sif and the revolver Barda. Nissa retrieved the rapier Sera and the shitty machine pistol.

Gold took Sif first and looked it over, "This is from the Faunus Rights Revolution, Faunus design. Nearly a century old. Mass produced, though in good shape" She then took Barda "This is............ nearly 200 years old, Faunus design again, this time from the initial attempts to conqure what is now Menagerie from the Grimm, so old the ammo can only be bought from specialty shops so the quartermasters at Beacon won't carry them, and will unlikely supply because of import costs"

Seb nodded, knowing these things already

Gold then took Sera "Old Vale rapier design, new construction by the look of it, modern replication made of titanium alloy, solid work" and then took the machine pistol "This is mass produced 3d printed garbage, made by presumably gangsters with a shitty fabricator"

Nissa was unphased, again knowing these things.

Gold stared at the weapons, "Where in actual fuck did you get these?"

Seb responded first "Family Heirlooms From My Mothers"

"The first was donated to the temple I lived at by a gangster seeking redemption which was then given to me as I started the hunter program at school by my mother, the later I found on the street" Nissa said, the former the truth the later a lie. She took the machine pistol from a mugger she had stopped during her vigilante career

"Didn't your schools have weapon's design classes?" Asked Gold, starting to worry.

"Public School" Seb and Nissa said in unison. Gold had gone to Signal, a school meant for either the rich or those with Huntsmen back grounds. Seb and Nissa were neither, and instead made do with a Vale public school where you supplied your own weapons, and both grew up poor.

"Oh my Gods" Gold took out her scroll and started typing "My lab equipment and materials arrive in a week, I have space allocated for them in the science wing to build my on-site lab, I am going to build you friends some new weapons because by the Brothers you both need and deserve them. We can work on designs tomorrow" Gold said with confidence

"Wait, new weapons, custom designs, who's paying for this" Nissa said confused though grateful

"Oh Beacon will supply some funds, but I am paying for most of this. My family works for the SDC as tech/weapons designers and I am exceedingly wealthy."

Seb visibly clenched in anger at the mention of the SDC, Faunus rights activist he is, but held back, not wanting to ruin the potential friendship and opportunity that lay before him.

"Hey K****, want some new weapons?" Gold asked K****. K**** thought about it and stuck their thumb up as their layed down to sleep.

Gold nodded and turned to go to sleep, still on her scroll. Nissa and Seb did the same though without their scrolls.

They slept well, and the first night of the rest of their friendship finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is their a good term for rich friend who finances you and your other friends out of poverty?

**Author's Note:**

> http://pious-smasher.tumblr.com/tagged/rwby-oc For more general info on my ocs.  
> I am deliberately censoring all references to Kaine's deadname. She is Kaine, but has not quite yet discovered this, or even that she is she. I am not referring to her as he, but they to not deliberately misgender her before she comes out, plus she really did not really have a sense of personal identity before she came out anyhow. Stories set after her coming out will refer to her as her.


End file.
